To Keep Him Safe
by MeeshSG
Summary: Kakashi Hatake is a spy. What happens when his lover, Iruka Umino is brought in to that world. Kakashi will do anything to keep his lover safe. Warnings inside, Re-upload.


**Hello guys, you've probably seen this story before, this is because i took it down for a re-write. I didn't like where it was going so I decided to revamp it I guess. some things are the same but there are things that have been written better in my own personal opinion, so let me know what you think and if you like it i will continue with the rewrite so let me know in a review thanks :3**

**Disclaimer- Dont own never will**

**Warnings- Language, spelling and grammar, yaoi, violence, lemons in later chapters, fluff, angst the usual.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Iruka Umino sat at the table as he listened to the rain pelt the window next to him. Lightening cracked in the sky and he looked out of the window to see the dark sky flash with purple. He sighed as he felt his hair tickle the side of his face so he grabbed the red ribbon off the table and tied his hair up. A few stray strands fell onto his face but he ignored them. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, pushing his fingers into them, willing himself to stay awake for that little bit longer. The reason why he was still awake at god knows what time in the morning was because he was waiting, he was waiting for his lover to come home. Another wave of lightening cracked in the sky causing Iruka to jump. Sighing he lent back on the chair and closed his eyes. He must of fell asleep because he was woken by a pair of ruff, chapped lips pressing against his. His eyes opened and they met the multicoloured pair of his lover, Kakashi Hatake. Iruka smiled lazily against Kakashi's lips and whispered,<p>

"Welcome home baby"

Kakashi smiled and pulled back, he could feel Iruka's eyes roaming over him looking for any injuries, huffing out a laugh he said,

"Im fine Ruka, just a few bruises"

"Hmm"

Kakashi put his hand under his love's chin and nudged his head up and said "Im fine, all I want to do is crawl into bed and fall asleep with you in my arms"

Iruka smile and took the hand that wasn't holding his chin. His tanned skin made Kakashi's pale skin look whiter than normal, Kakashi let go of his chin and smiled. Standing he led Kakashi to their room and pulled him up the stairs. He stopped and turned to Kakashi and began to push off the mans jacket. As soon as it fell off the mans arms and pooled at his feet, Iruka began to unbutton the white shirt that his lover was wearing, with each button that was undone it reviled Kakashi's muscular chest to him. Iruka reached for Kakashi's wrists and unbuttoned the cuffs, when they were done he pushed the shirt off the mans shoulders, he let his fingers brush against Kakashi's skin and over his shoulders as he moved the shirt down enough for it to slip off and land with Kakashi's jacket. Iruka saw the smattering of bruises that covered the slightly scarred chest of his lover, leaning forward, Iruka placed a kiss on each of the bruises, getting a small sigh from Kakashi as he did. Standing straight, he reached down the belt that was holding the black suit pants against Kakashi's hips and he began to unbuckle it, when he was done he pulled it through the loops with a quiet snap and dropped it on the floor. Iruka flicked the button open on the pants and eased the zipper down with his finger, and the pants fell off the pale mans narrow hips and pooled at Kakashi's feet. The taller man stepped out of the pants and Iruka noticed that Kakashi didn't have any shoes or socks on, he noticed that the mask was missing too. Smiling, he grabbed Kakashi's hand and pulled him towards the bed, the covers were already pulled back so they slipped under them effortlessly, Iruka pulled the covers over them and the two men lay next to each other, just staring into each other's eyes.

Iruka reached up and ran his fingers over Kakashi's face, he traced over Kakashi's closed eyes, to his nose and over his lips and jaw. He then ran his thumb over the scar on the left side of his lovers face. He heard said man let out a content sigh and burrow further into the bed. Iruka shuffled over to Kakashi and placed his head on the mans chest and snuggled into it. He pressed a kiss into the centre of his loves chest and said,

"Im glad your back, Kashi"

With that, both men fell asleep wrapped around each other. That night both of them got a full nights worth of sleep.

The next morning Iruka woke to an empty bed, his body shot up from the mattress and he looked around frantically. He pressed his hand to his forehead and sighed,em Must have been a dream he thought to himself as he pulled himself out of the comfort of his bed. He yawned as he padded down the stairs to the kitchen, as he walked into the kitchen he saw his lovers pale back, he was standing at the stove cooking bacon, a slow smile appeared on his lips and tears pricked to his eyes, He's really home. Without thinking, Iruka walked up behind Kakashi, slipped his arms around his waist and placed his head in the middle of Kakashi's back and took a deep breath, pulling the unique scent that was Kakashi into his lungs, his lover smelt of gunpowder and a solution that he used to clean his weapons. He felt tears run down his cheeks as he thought of all the nightmares he had had of Kakashi not coming home, he hadn't noticed that Kakashi had turned and his face was burrowed in Kakashi's chest until he heard the other mans heartbeat under his ear.

"Shhh" Kakashi whispered, "don't cry my Ruka, im home and im safe"

Kakashi rubbed small circles on the bottom of Iruka's back his other hand reached behind him to turn the stove off, and pressed his lips to his lovers head; he mumbled sweet nothings into his ear and tried to calm him down. They stood like this for a while until Iruka pulled back. Kakashi bowed his head slightly ad pressed his lips to Iruka's; his lips moulded themselves against Iruka's. Iruka's soft lips were a huge difference to his rough chapped pair. Iruka sighed and pushed against Kakashi, deepening the kiss further, Kakashi ran his tongue over the seam of his loves lips and the soft lips opened for him and he slid his tongue into the warm, moist cavern that was Iruka's mouth. Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist, pulling the slightly taller man closer to him, their bodies moulded together perfectly. Kakashi groaned when Iruka's tongue came into play, the wet muscle caressed his in a battle of dominance, a battle that Kakashi would always win. When they eventually separated to breath, Kakashi ran his tongue over his lips; he could taste the salt that came from Iruka's tears. He reached up and ran both of his thumbs over Iruka's cheeks, wiping away the tears that had fallen. He felt Iruka lean into the touch and he said in a hushed voice,

"Feel better?"

"I missed you so much Kashi" Iruka said in a quiet broken voice.

"Kakashi placed a kiss on Iruka's forehead and said "Tsunade has given me a few weeks off, y'know for recuperation so im not leaving for a few weeks Ruka"

Iruka sighed and leaned into Kakashi's chest, he felt Kakashi's hands slide down his back and rest on his ass, he smirked into Kakashi's chest and placed a kiss onto the mans left peck, he sucked slightly on the skin making Kakashi moan. Kakashi gripped the back of Iruka's thighs and pulled him up, making Iruka wrap his legs around Kakashi's waist. Kakashi held him effortlessly and walked them to the bedroom and dropped them both onto the bed and he kissed Iruka hard on the mouth, he pushed his tongue past Iruka's lips and moaned deep in his throat when he felt Iruka roll his hips up and their erections rubbed against each other through the thin material of their boxers, Kakashi instinctively rolled his hips down into his loves. They did this for a while, grunting and moaning into each others mouths, a thin layer of sweat covered their bodies and their breathing had turned into harsh panting. Just as Kakashi reached for Iruka's boxers the phone rang and both men froze. There eyes locked and Kakashi saw the vein in Iruka's forehead twitch in annoyance, Kakashi groaned and rolled off his love and reached for the phone, knowing who would be on the other end, he put it to his hear and said,

"I swear to god, someone better be dying a slow painful death or I might kill someone"

_"Now, Now Kakashi no need for that"_

"What do you want Tsunade?" Kakashi sighed

_"I have a new assignment for you, and before you bitch I know I just gave you time off but I need my best guy for this"_

"Kakashi took a deep breath and looked at Iruka and in his lovers eyes he saw hurt, "You know Iruka is pissed at you, when do I come in" he asked

_"I need you in by tomorrow, oh and Kakashi, bring Iruka"_ with that she put the phone down.

Kakashi pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it confused, he could feel Iruka's eyes on him , he put the phone back on the side and looked at Iruka and said,

"She wants me to bring you in"

"What, why?" Iruka asked

"Fuck if I know. She wants me in at midday tomorrow and she wants me to bring you"

Iruka huffed and got up off the bed and he walked towards the bathroom connected to their room. Kakashi watched his lover walk to the bathroom and saw how stiff and tense his shoulders were, he jumped when he heard the door slam and winced when he heard the lock click. Iruka sat on the floor with his back against the door, he rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He was so pissed, he had just got Kakashi back and now Tsunade wanted him back. What made him even more confused is why she wanted him to go too. What did she want to do, put him through the pain of making him listen to what his lover had to do and listen to who he had to become to get the job done, despite what people might think he wasn't strong enough for that. Iruka could feel tears make their way down his cheeks and onto the floor below him, he jumped when he heard Kakashi knock on the door and call for him,

"Ruka, you okay?"

Iruka cleared his throat "Yeah" he lied, his voice cracking slightly "Ill be out in a second"

Iruka heard Kakashi's head hit the door," Kay, ill go make some tea"

Iruka heard Kakashi walk away and he pulled himself up off the floor and walked over to the sink, he reached over and turned on the cold water tap. He placed his hands underneath it and waited for the water to fill his cupped hands, when they were full he lent down and splashed the frigid water over his face and shivered when some of it landed on his back. He flicked his hands to get the excess water off them and turned off the tap. Reaching to the towel rack next to the sink he grabbed a towel and dried his face and threw it on the side next to the sink. He walked back over to the door and unlocked it and walked out into the bedroom and down the stairs.

Kakashi sat at the table reading Icha Icha, he looked up from the book when he heard Iruka's feet hit the tile floor of the kitchen. He watched as his lover walked around him and sat in the chair across from him. Kakashi felt his heart break at the broken look on his lovers face so he put the book down and reached over and placed his hand over the one that Iruka had rested on the table and he said,

"Talk to me Ruka"

"You just got back and now she wants you to come back in. she wants to go god knows where for how ever long it takes and ill be sat at home waiting for the letter to tell me that your not coming back because your dead"

"That's not going to happen Ruka, I promi-"He didn't finish as Iruka cut him off,

"Don't, don't you dare make promises that you can't keep, Kashi"

"I can promise it Ruka, ill come home to you, always"

Iruka swallowed thickly" Then why does Tsunade want me there?. Does she want me there so she can force me to listen to all the bullshit that you have to do and watch you turn into the person that you have to pretend to be. I cant do that Kashi, I cant sit at home and know all the details of what you have to become and know that one slip…"He stopped to take a deep breath and blink away the tears "that one slip can get you killed"

Kakashi knew that his lover was angry, he didn't even have to look at his face to know, he could feel it in the way Iruka's hand trembled under his and he could hear it in the way he spoke. Kakashi knew that Iruka had the right to be angry, he hated making Iruka wait for him to get home and he hated that Iruka looked after him when he came home beaten and bruised when he had to fight his way out, he hated his lifestyle but it was in his blood, his father was like him and Kakashi had followed in his footsteps, hopefully not all of them. Kakashi couldn't think of another way to reassure his love that he would always come back to him, that he would come home safe. The rest of the day was tense between them; they avoided each other and only spoke to each other when it was necessary, until they went to bed that night. Kakashi stared at his lover's smooth tanned flesh; his eyes traced each muscle he could see. He slowly slid over to Iruka's side of the bed and slipped his arm around his lover's waist and pulled him tight to his chest. He felt Iruka relax into his chest and entwine their fingers together and pull their hands up so they rested over his heart, Kakashi kissed Iruka's shoulder and whispered,

"I love you, Iruka Umino"

Iruka pulled himself tighter to Kakashi and whispered "I love you too, Kakashi Hatake"

The next morning they woke in a tangle of limbs, it took them a couple of minutes to work out which body parts belonged to whom. You would have thought it would have been easy considering Iruka was so tanned and Kakashi was so pale but it was kind of hard for either of the to concentrate when one of them had their hands shoved down the others boxers squeezing their ass and the others cock was poking them in the stomach. Iruka opened his eyes and moaned loudly when Kakashi gave his ass a particularly hard squeeze.

"Kashi, c'mon, we gotta get up" Iruka got out between moans.

"Nope, Don't wanna"

Kakashi nibbled on Iruka's neck, drawing the flesh between his teeth and sucking on the same spot, he was determined to leave a mark on the smooth, unblemished skin. Kakashi sank his teeth into the skin slightly and sucked as hard as he could on the spot, he pulled back when his cheeks started to hurt and he grinned when he saw the red spot already turning into a bruise. His head was suddenly yanked up and a pair of soft lips covered his, dragging a moan out of his throat when Iruka's tongue invaded his mouth, he rolled them over so Iruka was pinned under him and he rolled his hips down into the willing man below him. Iruka broke the kiss and gasped at the sensation that zapped through him. Determined to make love to his Iruka, Kakashi knelt up and yanked down his boxers and threw them to the side, he then reached for Iruka's and yanked them down and threw them with his. He then crawled back over his lover and their erections rubbed together, drawing a loud moan from them both. Kakashi tapped three fingers against Iruka's mouth and he automatically sucked them in, Iruka ran his tongue over them, making sure that they were thoroughly coated with spit; Iruka whined slightly when Kakashi pulled them away and trailed them down to Iruka's entrance. Just as he was about to push his index finger into the tight, warm heat of his very willing lover, the phone rang and they both stiffened.

"Your boss is a fucking cock blocking whore!" Growled Iruka

This made Kakashi laugh which got him a punch in the stomach. As he tried to regain his breath he reached for the phone and picked it up with a sigh,

"I have three hours till im due in, what do you want"

_"Kakashi, I need you to come in earlier. New things that we weren't expecting have come up and we need to get you briefed as soon as possible"_

"Fine" Kakashi snapped and put the phone down.

Reluctantly, Kakashi and Iruka got up, showered and dressed. When they reached the headquarters where Kakashi worked, the silver haired man linked his fingers with his lovers, signalling to the people in the space that Iruka was off limits. They walked up the large glass staircase in the middle of the entrance hall, when they got to the top they continued down a long white hallway to Tsunade's office. When they reached the door, Kakashi opened it without knocking and walked in, pulling Iruka with him. Sat behind the desk was a woman wilt long blonde hair tied in pigtails with green ribbon, she had brown eyes and a large bust that was spilling out of her green shirt. The woman looked up and glared at Kakashi and shouted,

"Kakashi, what have I told you about knocking!"

Iruka flinched and Kakashi shrugged and pulled Iruka towards the chairs waiting for them and let go of Iruka's hand. Iruka couldn't help but glare at the woman, its not like its his fault, she's a cock clocking whore and she's trying to take Kakashi away, again. Iruka watched as Tsunade slid a file over to Kakashi, said man took it off the table and opened it, his eyes skimmed over it and he frowned.

"I have a partner, you know I work best alone"

Tsunade smiled," That's why I asked you to bring Iruka, he's going to be your partner"

Time seemed to have stopped for both Iruka and Kakashi, they looked at each other then back to Tsunade and both shouted,

"WHAT!"

The air in Tsunade's office was thick and heavy, Kakashi had a white-knuckle grip on the file and Iruka was in a state of shock as he was trying to come to terms with what Tsunade had just said. Iruka could feel his heart thudding erratically in his chest and he could feel his hands shaking in his lap. He didn't realise that Kakashi was protesting until he heard his name said,

"No, not a chance Tsunade, I am not taking Iruka with me"

Iruka looked at Kakashi and bit his lip, he knew that he had no training on how to be someone else but he knew how to take care of himself and if he got to be with Kakashi and see that he was safe, that's all that mattered.

"I want to go" Iruka said quietly.

Kakashi looked at his love like he had grown a second head. He ran his eyes over Iruka's face to see if he was joking, he scowled when he saw conviction in his lover's eyes. Iruka locked eyes with Kakashi and said man blinked and shook his head.

"No, your not supposed to be apart of my professional life Ruka. You have no training for this; I am not taking that risk, not with you"

Iruka sighed and reached over to take his lover's hand, " if it means that I get to stay with you and watch out for you, then im willing to take that risk Kashi"

Iruka held Kakashi's gaze, pleading with the silver haired man to just let him try. Iruka watched as Kakashi's jaw tensed under his mask. He heard the man sigh. Iruka squeezed his hand in thanks.

"Fine but you do as I say and exactly how I say it. You don't leave my side for one second and for the sake of my sanity, keep yourself out of trouble"

Kakashi let go of the file and rubbed his forehead letting out a deep sigh and linked his fingers with Iruka's and they looked back to Tsunade who smiled at them and lent forward on her forearms and said,

"Now that you two have finished with the domestic, I can give you your covers. Kakashi, your cover is a gang leader who's just done a long stretch in prison for distributing a large amount of drugs. But now that your out your looking to take over other territories and build up your drug empire again. You'll try to get in with every territory except Orochimaru's sector. You'll have to persuade him to work with you to take over the other sectors then you take him out, understood."

Kakashi nodded and squeezed Iruka's hand in his. Iruka ran his thumb over Kakashi's to calm the silver haired man down slightly. Iruka locked eyes with Tsunade when she looked at him.

"Iruka, your cover is Kakashi's right hand man and lover, your there to protect him and go to meetings with other gangs for him. You have to make sure that you do everything that Kakashi says or Orochimaru wont trust you. Also, if things get sticky I hope you can handle yourself Iruka"

"I can" Iruka growled.

Kakashi tightened his grip on his love's hand as thousands of thoughts ran through his head. All the ways that Iruka could be killed slammed into his mind and a feeling of dread ran through him, making his skin turn cold and his heart thud painfully. The thought of never being able to see Iruka smile at him like he was the only thing in the world that made him happy or never being able to touch the satin soft skin made Kakashi swallow thickly and shake his head slightly to banish the thought in his head. He looked at Tsunade and said,

"Base of operations"

"There's a large house a few miles south of here, there will be a select number of ANBU with you, and they will be people who you're familiar with. They will take orders from you and Iruka; they will also have covers too."

"This assignment will take however long it takes you to gain Orochimaru's trust. You'll have access to all the weapons you need, same goes with money. There will be clothes at the house so you wont need to go back home to pack, well make sure that your personal home is watched at all times. There's a car waiting outside for you, any questions?"

Both Kakashi and Iruka shook their heads and stood, Kakashi picked up the file and they turned and walked out of the office without another word. They walked back down the hallway and down the stairs and outside to a black SUV waiting for them with the back door already opened. Kakashi got in first and pulled Iruka in with him, when he was seated he pulled Iruka into his lap, he put the file on the chair beside him and buried his nose in his lover's hair and breathed in the shampoo that his lover had used that morning. Iruka sighed and placed his head against Kakashi's chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his lover's heart. Neither of them noticed the door shut or the engine start as they were too wrapped up in each other to care. They stayed like this for a while until Kakashi broke the silence.

"This is a bad idea y'know"

"I don't care as long as im with you, and If its being hear right now then that's all that matters. This way I can make sure that you come home" Iruka said into Kakashi's chest.

"You don't have to worry about that Iruka, ill always come home to you. You'll never get that letter, I promise"

Iruka pulled himself tighter to Kakashi and said " I don't care, I cant take that chance anymore Kakashi. Every time you go away, there's a less chance of you coming home to me. So if im with you I can look out for you"

Kakashi sighed in defeat and his eyes flicked to the rear-view mirror and saw that the driver had his eyes straight forward so he reached up and tugged his mask down and then nudged Iruka's chin so that he lifted his head. Kakashi leaned down and pressed his lips to his lovers, Iruka sighed and groaned when Kakashi forced his tongue past his lips and manoeuvred them so that Iruka straddled Kakashi's waist. Iruka wrapped his arms around his lovers neck and pulled himself closer to Kakashi as their tongues battled for dominance, they pushed, stroked and fought against each other until Iruka gave in and let Kakashi win. Kakashi could feel him self straining against the front of his jeans, when Iruka shifted to get more comfortable, Kakashi broke the kiss and gripped Iruka's hips tight and growled lowly,

"Stop moving Ruka"

Iruka grinned and rolled his hips slowly into Kakashi's, to stop himself from moaning out loud, Kakashi bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, his grip had tightened on Iruka's hips to the point of leaving bruises. Iruka lent down and licked the like of blood off Kakashi's lip and whispered,

"Embarrassed, Kashi"

"No, im tempted to flip you over and fuck you raw but we have company" Kakashi whispered against Iruka's lips, drawing a whimper from the other man.

Reluctantly, Iruka pulled Kakashi's mask back up and placed a kiss on the cloth covered lips and carefully got off Kakashi's lap, readjusted himself and sat so that his legs were over Kakashi's lap covering his erection. The silver haired man looked at his lover and smiled behind his mask. Kakashi put his hands on Iruka's shins and rubbed them, making Iruka sigh contently. They stayed quiet for a while, letting their hormones calm themselves down before they said anything again. When they had both eventually calmed down, Iruka broke the silence.

"Tell me about Orochimaru"

Kakashi swallowed thickly and said "Orochimaru is very smart, a genius even but he has a twisted mind and it's been that way since he was a child. When he was younger he was a part of a gang known as the Three Legendary Shinobi, he was given the title by someone who he had fought in a turf war with"

"You said Three Legendary Shinobi, who was the other too" Iruka asked.

"That would be my lovely boss, Tsunade and her friend Jiraiya"

Iruka's eyes widened slightly "Wait, Tsunade was in a gang? Then how in the hell did she become head honcho of a building that I have no idea what its called and Jiraiya, is that the guy who kept grabbing my ass at the Christmas party?"

"That would be the one and I don't know how she became boss lady" Kakashi said as he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, he dropped them and said " When we meet with Orochimaru, promise that you'll stay close to me Ruka"

Iruka placed his hands on his lovers and locked eyes with him and said " I promise, now tell me more about the bastard"

Iruka kept his eyes locked on Kakashi's as his lover told him about Orochimaru's past. Iruka learnt that Orochimaru was a member of ANBU before he left Konoha, abandoning his life as an ANBU agent and abandoning his friends. Iruka's stomach turned when Kakashi told him about the things that experiments he had done on children, he had to close his eyes for a second and when he reopened them Kakashi could see rage burning in them. Iruka looked out the window and he felt Kakashi run his hands over his shins to calm him. They travelled for what seemed like hours. The sun had set by the time they got to where they were staying; Iruka climbed out of the SUV and stretched his aching body.

"Few miles my ass" Iruka grumbled and Kakashi laughed at his lovers pout.

Kakashi looked at the driver and the man threw him a set of keys. Kakashi nodded his thanks to the man and reached over to Iruka and linked their fingers together and they walked up the set of marble steps tat lead to the large oak doors. Kakashi reached forward and put the key in the lock and twisted it, the door swung open and it opened up into a large foyer with high ceilings and filled with natural light, directly in front of them was a wide solid wood stair case that led up to the second floor. Iruka let go of Kakashi's hand and walked into the room to the left. In this room was a large leather corner sofa that was in the middle of the room, on the wall was a large flat screen television. There was a large window that gave a view of the woods that backed the house; there was a large wood burning fire that was under the television. An oak coffee with the remote for the television on it. Shaking his head he walked to the far end of the room and he pushed open the door that was there. This led into the kitchen/dining room. in the middle of the room was a large black glass dining table with ten chairs around it, in the middle of the table was a large vase filled with colourful flowers. Walking past the table he walked into the large open plan kitchen and smiled something I can actually use, he thought to himself as he turned and walked out of the kitchen and back to the foyer, when he got there he noticed that Kakashi wasn't there, he shrugged and went to explore more. He eventually ended up in the office and he noticed that Kakashi was already there, he was sat behind the large desk in a leather chair. The desk was covered with intricate carvings of dragons and samurai's. Iruka looked at Kakashi and smiled,

"it suites you, being behind a desk looking all macho and shit"

Kakashi laughed and said." So im not macho without the desk"

"Yeah, you're my silver haired macho man"

Kakashi stood and walked around the desk, when he was stood in front of Iruka he lent back against it with his feet crossed at the ankles and said,

"Would it be considered macho if I fucked you on the desk?"

Iruka felt a shiver run through him at the thought, "I look forward to it" He said his voice an octave lower, clearly aroused.

When he eventually calmed himself down he walked out of the room and he walked up the large staircase to the second floor. He stopped and looked over the balcony; he saw that the foyer floor has a pattern going through the black tiles. Iruka smiled and walked to the door to the right, he grabbed the handle and opened the door. He walked into the room and inside was a large, dark wood four poster bed; the sheets that covered the bed were thick as were the pillows. The sheets were white and the scatter pillows were red. He walked over to the bed and ran his fingers over the sheets, he sighed at the softness under his fingertips. Iruka looked around the room and saw that there was a large closet across from the bed, he walked over to it and pulled open the double doors. A gasp left his mouth as he saw that it was full, there was a large selection of t-shirts and button down shirts in his and Kakashi's size and there were jeans too. There a number of fitted suits in both sizes and there were some ties and shoes too. Iruka lifted his hand and rubbed at his forehead and sighed, he closed the doors and walked backwards to the bed until the back of his legs hit the bed, he fell back onto it and hummed when his body relaxed into the mattress, he closed his eyes and curled up into a ball and before he knew it he was asleep.

Kakashi wandered the house with his hands shoved into his pockets; he wandered through the kitchen and into the back yard. There was a pool in the middle of yard and a steam house to the left of it. Further down at the back there was an outside gym. There was a large fence that went around the perimeter of the house but there was also woods at the back to give them the extra privacy. His phone vibrated in his pocket making him jump, he pulled it out of his pocket and sighed, he slid his finger across the screen and answered it and said,

"Hello"

_"Kakashi, I hope you and Iruka like your new home"_

"Ya really outdid your self this time Tsunade"

Tsunade laughed _"I do try Kakashi. I just though I'd let you know the rest of your team will be arriving sometime in the afternoon. This should give you and Iruka enough time to settle in, yes?"_

Sighing he said, "Who's the rest of my team"

_"A few people that you're familiar with"_

Kakashi hummed, he knew that she would only send people who he trusted whole heartedly, "Great, now if you don't mind, im going to go find Iruka and fuck him over the nice desk you provided" Kakashi said bluntly and pulled the phone from his ear and tapped the end call button.

He walked back into the house and up the stairs to find Iruka. He looked around and saw that there was only one door open so he walked to it and walked into the room which turned out to be the bedroom. He was about to call to his lover when he noticed that his lover was already asleep. He smiled lovingly at the sight of his lover curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, his head was rested on his arm and a few strands of hair rested on his face. He chuckled slightly and sighed,I guess the desk can wait/em, he though to himself as he walked out of the room and let his lover sleep after an exhausting day.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think, like this version or the one before, let me know and a chapter will be posted again soon :3 Dankoo. also let me know if there are any random edit mistakes, thanks :3<strong>

**Till next time**

**Meesh :3**


End file.
